


Hedonism

by StormXPadme



Series: "Tales Untold" & "Tales Beyond": (Don't) Need-to-know [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Gen, Gondolin, get your head out of your forge celebrimbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXPadme/pseuds/StormXPadme
Summary: Maeglin has secrets. Celebrimbor tries to help.***While this oneshot is part of my main verse, it's not necessary to know any of the other parts to understand it.
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Maeglin | Lómion
Series: "Tales Untold" & "Tales Beyond": (Don't) Need-to-know [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125545
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Hedonism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlightwalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/gifts).



> Created out of a tumblr meme of dialogue writing prompts by starlightwalking; prompt: "Just because you feel good doesn’t make you right.”

“Just because you feel good doesn’t make you right.”

Maeglin flinches, as if being hit. Or caught. “This isn’t about me. We need more metal. Better defenses. The Nirnaeth took too many.”

Sighing, Celebrimbor turns back to his current piece of work, the eagle-shaped jewel the King has been asking for. He’s _trying_ because the King also asked him for _that_ , but there’s no talking to the boy. Even his father’s best sides in him still count as flaws in this city.

Sometimes he wonders if he should tell the King about Maeglin’s little trips outside, but _that_ certainly won’t help win the boy’s trust.

“Our best defense is secrecy. You’re risking that by leaving the gates. What about that is it that can’t you wrap your head around?”

“I didn’t get caught, did I? Neither by our soldiers nor by the orcs.” Maeglin only raises his pointed chin higher. Coming back from that one, lossy battle unscathed has made him arrogant. “I’m only trying to help my family.”

“You’re trying to impress them, and the wrong people at that,” Celebrimbor corrects him gently. A notion not entirely unknown to him, but he’s had to learn early in his life that following his family’s path would turn his own to destruction.

He hopes, it’s not too late for Maeglin to learn how to walk alone.

“You need to stop chasing waterfall. You have your mother’s greatness in you, Maeglin. You could be a great successor. But only if you start following your father’s words instead of your cousin’s affection.”

Maeglin’s pale cheek turn a fiery read, flashes of anger flare in his dark eyes.

“This is not about her. I only want what’s best for this city.”

“Maybe, but you don’t know what that is. All you see is a way to escape these walls for a few hours and to earn another polite smile from someone who long stopped caring about you. At least stop lying to yourself. That can only ever get you that far, believe me. And just so we’re clear: If I ever catch you again, I _will_ have to tell the King.”

More annoyed about the boy’s stubbornness by the minute, Celebrimbor is distracted for a moment and curses as the file slips and another fragment of dark green jewel lands in the trash.

He doesn’t realize, his visitor is leaving until the atelier’s door closes behind Maeglin’s tall shape.

For a moment, he has a feeling, he missed something, that he should have said something more, something that maybe could have made Maeglin understand that he isn’t alone on this world, just because his parents are dead.

But in the end, it’s really none of his business; so all too soon, he forgets about it.


End file.
